Summer Breeze
by NatalinaStories
Summary: Nat and Rosalina have been bestfriends since they were little...until Nat and Rosalina go on a summer vacation what will happen when they start gaining feelings for one another, will they stick to just being friends or begin to be something more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys,**

**Okay so this is a new story that I've been working on it's probably gonna suck at first but it will get better through out the story, it's still going to be natalina (; oh and in the story Nat and Josh are 17, Rosalina is 16, and Alex is also 16 so yeah I hope you guys like it **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosalina's POV:**

It feels like we've been driving for like 3 days, but its only been an hour. My brother, Josh, drives slower than anyone I've ever known. The windows were open and the warm breeze was blowing through my hair, my feet were up on the dashboard and I could smell the sea salt from the ocean. I just wanted to go to the beach. My mom was sleeping in the back, and my dad...he left us when I was 10. Now, I'm 16.

Every summer me, Josh and my mom go to Miami to see my mom's best friend, Polly, and her 2 sons. Nat and Alex.

Alex is 14 and has always gotten along better with Josh.

Nat is 17, and he is like my bestfriend. We tell eachother everything. Normally, the boys (Josh,Nat,and Alex) think of me as a baby. But that was last year, when I would wear braces and I was still childish. Now I'm older. I got rid of the braces and I've grown up, hopefully they will stop treating me like a kid.

"Take your feet off my dashboard." Josh said.

"This car will be mine soon." I said.

"Okay, but right now it's mine and get your dirty feet off my dashboard." he said. My feet aren't dirty.

We pulled up into the driveway of the beach house and saw Polly sitting on the porch, reading. Then, I saw the boys come out. Wow, they've changed a lot.

**Nat's POV:**

Rosalina walked out of the car and she looked so different. So pretty. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." she smiled.

"You look...weird." I said. It would be awkward if I said pretty. she smiled.

"Thanks. You look gay." she said. I laughed.

"Rosie, you look all grown up." Alex said.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Rosalina smirked.

"So, are any of your hot friends driving up here to meet you?" I asked.

"Have you already forgotten about Kristina?!" she laughed. Kristina came to visit Rosalina up here last summer. We dated but then I broke up with her.

"Oh right...her." I teased. Rosalina smirked. I saw Josh come out of the car, we did a little handshake.

"Hey man." I said.

"Dude, you've become built." Josh laughed. I grinned.

"Yeah, I joined the football team." I said.

"Good job. Girls dig that." he turned over and looked at Alex.

"Want to go to the beach and find us some hot girls?"

"Sure." Alex said following Josh into the house. I looked at Rosalina.

"Want to go to the beach?" I asked. Rosalina laughed.

"Yeah, sure. can you teach me how to surf?" she asked. I snorted.

"You would be a fail, but I'll teach you." I said. She laughed and then we went inside the house to change into our bathing suits.

* * *

**Alright, what do you guys think so far?**

**~NatalinaStories**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Gonna post chapter 2 today also because why not, gonna make up for the days I didn't update. Sorry again guys I've been real caught up with school work and what not, anyways on with the story 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosalina's POV:**

I opened my suitcase and took out a purple bikini. Kristina got it for me before I left and she told me to wear it everyday. I put it on and smiled, she told me it would look good, and it did.

I grabbed some sunscreen and my sunglasses and went downstairs **(talking about stairs I actually fell off of them when i was in Massachusetts, omf I'm such a klutz .) **Nat was sitting on the couch on his phone.

"It even takes you long to change into a bathing suit." he smirked.

"Shut up." I replied, we went out the back doors and started to walk to the beach. It felt good to be back here, I loved it. The hot sand went in-between my toes and I saw little shells and rocks in the sand.

"So, any new boyfriends?" Nat asked. I shook my head "Come on, you know you can tell me." I looked at him and smiled.

"Okay. One guy. But he cheated on me." I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"It was 2 weeks ago, and I saw him kissing another girl at school"

"Did you kick him in the balls?" he asked. I laughed.

"No."

"Want me to beat him up?" Nat grinned. I shook my head.

"You're too weak." I said.

"Hey look at these." Nat smirked while lifting up his t-shirt. He had a 6 pack. I laughed.

"Not bad." I said. He looked like he was proud of himself.

"Yeah, I know." he said. "All the girls want me."

"You're a dork" we both laughed.

"Okay, why are we here again?" he asked.

"You're going to teach me how to surf." I said.

"Right. I'm just warning you, you'll probably be leaving with a broken arm." he said and I hit him in the chest and laughed.

Later, we all went inside to have a shower and stuff.

"Do you and Rosie want to come to this party with me and Josh tonight?" Alex asked Nat. "Rosie". I've been stuck with that nickname since I was like 10.

Nat looked at me.

"Sure..." I said. Nat nodded and then looked at Alex.

"Okay, we're leaving after dinner." Josh said.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. Yes! they don't think of me as a kid anymore, they invited me to a party!

**Nat's POV:**

I walked downstairs to the dinning room for dinner.

"Where's Rosalina?" Mom asked "call her down for dinner"

"ROSALINA!" I yelled for her from the bottom of the stairs. I looked back at my mom and she was glaring at me. I laughed and turned around, I saw Rosalina walking down the stairs. Wow. She looks beautiful, but I don't like her. I mean, I like her. But I don't like...like her. I think of her as my little sister.

**Rosalina's POV:**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Polly smiled at me. "You look beautiful honey." she said. That made me smile.

"Thank you." I replied. Then Alex walked downstairs.

"Mom, we have to go to the party soon. So, lets eat quickly guys." he said and then we all had a seat at the table. Polly sat at the end of the table and my mom sat to her right, Alex sat to her left, Nat sat next to Alex and I sat next to Nat.

"Wait, where's Josh?" mom asked.

"He's coming." Alex said. she nodded and then Josh came running down the stairs.

"You look ugly." Josh said without even looking at me.

"Cool story bro, tell it again." I said. I heard Nat let out a little laugh.

"Don't be a smart ass with me." he said being an annoying younger brother. I rolled my eyes and then had a seat next to mom.

* * *

**Sorry it was boring I was just really tired and I have a huge headache ._.**

**I'll try to post tommorrow 3**

**~NatalinaStories**


End file.
